


阿芙洛狄忒

by capple1020



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capple1020/pseuds/capple1020
Summary: 趁着VPN还没过期来存一下……这是会写完的！到时候有钱了又回来了的话就会往里面慢慢填。*填了一个前景提要在章二，我真的写不来了咳咳咳咳咳俺觉得应该算路人本……？或者说你本（？我本？）名字瞎取的。日本摩多摩多！来推自己因为没有组织自己和列表亲友了一个日本群，呜呜，Q群号：785721955＃高亮＃*第二人称，双性（老泥塑大师了）踢一脚踢一脚。
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文纯属娱乐，真人泥塑文学，请不要攻击作者，谢谢。

你靠着自己这张能说会道、满口都是花言巧语的嘴把这个漂亮的小演员迷得晕头转向，在迷迷糊糊间就为你未婚先孕了。

老实讲，最开始你还有些惊喜。初为人父的体验着实让人走起路来都是轻飘飘的。直到你某天夜晚提前下班回家后，在冰凉的床铺和那些花花绿绿酒吧灯牌的指引下，你从那堆男人里揪出了小演员卑劣的本性。他故作乖巧听话地蹭着你的手，你没有再多动作，只是在麻木间想起了那些话。

是，本他是年轻漂亮，也是有些天赋和才华。可是除了某些像你这样有着特殊癖好的变态，又有谁会要这样一个挺着大肚子、不知里面怀的又是谁的野种的演员婊子呢？

婊子。

你对本的爱在这瞬间化为怒火，想要愤怒地烧尽他的所有。但同时，这真相让你浑身上下的细胞都兴奋了起来。你对温柔可人的小母亲是还能强忍着不做出什么出格的事，但对这样欠操的婊子就不一样了。

更何况他已经完全被操得熟烂了。曾经还有些硬度的乳房如今酥软得不成样子，乳头像颗紫红色的熟透的葡萄一样挂在胸前，而从上面那小小的乳孔里流出来的还是新鲜的母乳。你对准其中的一颗，小心翼翼地凑上去吮吸了口，有些尖的虎牙也夹着这颗乳珠摩擦蹂躏着，这才逼着本从喉咙里发出了几声无助的呻吟。

最后他甚至无力地推搡了几下你的脑袋，还娇嗔道：“呜…别、别吸太多……这些都是给弟弟们的……”

从某方面，或者说在这条街上，本确实是一位称职的母亲。所以，母亲他会敞开衣袍，为自己的孩子们提供充足的母乳和一个温暖潮湿的巢。

“可是妈咪，我好饿……妈咪一直只关心弟弟们，可都没把我喂饱过诶……”

小母亲此刻正小声啜泣着，蜜糖色的眼瞳在他止不住的泪水中同身体一起融化成了一摊甜美的水，最后再从他的身下的两个穴口中流出。

“呜别、别，肚子……”

你顶了顶本的宫口，成功让他惊恐地挣扎了起来。可是，你硬邦邦的阴茎像钉子一样将他钉在这里，而他的这点小小地反抗除了用穴里的软肉把你磨得更烫了之外，什么作用也没起到。

“别，会、会伤害到孩子……别顶……”

“果然。本，本杰明，我的阿佛洛狄忒，我的宝贝，你这肚子里怀着的又是谁的野种呢？”

本涨红了脸，支支吾吾地，半天也解释不出个什么。不过你也明白，你的宝贝可是个天生只该挨操的婊子。

“本，你真是个好妈咪。”

他发出声尖叫，连着乳孔都不好意思地流出几滴奶来，随即，那股淡黄色的尿液就从他的阴茎里冲了出来。他瞳孔微微上翻，看样子直接被顶宫口给顶到失禁了。

“你都多大了，宝贝，还控制不住排尿吗？”

“不行……不行，装不下了，里面……求求你们…别射在里面…”

“哦哦，天哪，宝贝，别哭别哭，我们能保证你一定会是最漂亮的那个。我们会把最新鲜的精液和今晚的第一泡尿通通射到你的小肚子里去，保证让你成为吃得饱又漂漂亮亮的婊子妈咪。”

这下填得太满了，小母亲不住颤抖着发出求饶声，不要，孩子会化掉的，不要。哦，当然会，但你愉快地想，不过婊子就应该受到这样的惩罚。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好羞耻。
> 
> 继续泥塑吧。

本·阿弗莱克，我的阿芙洛狄忒。他从海水的泡沫中诞生，他是我的欲望之火，我的生命之光。可我甚至不能做他唯一的阿瑞斯。

本是和他老实巴交的新婚丈夫一起搬到这个地方生活的。

全都是他的错。就算这婊子咬着手指，不停地眨巴眨巴着眼睛流下委屈的泪水，表现得像即将被人强暴、破处的纯洁处女，也全是这像融化的蜂糖一样甜蜜勾人的婊子的错。

谁都知道本最不需要就是那位一心一意深爱着他的丈夫，这荡妇只是渴望着男人们用来爱抚他的鸡巴而已。

紧接着，本红着脸主动张开了大腿，露出藏在根部的湿漉漉的秘密。那颗比起之前更加红肿过头的阴蒂惨兮兮地瑟缩在两颗睾丸下面，而从阴道里溢出的水又弄得本的下体这一片都是黏糊糊的。等男人们的视线直刺这个止不住流着水的小洞时，他咬着下嘴唇，身体肌肉紧张地一缩，咕叽，又挤出一摊淫水。

早就习惯被精液喂饱的子宫食髓知味，迟迟未被男人们插入和内射让本不自觉用自己的手指插进去并套弄起来。可这毕竟也远远不够深。“痒……里面……啊哈…好想要呜……”

最开始也总有人会着了这婊子的道，主动脱下裤子让他来骑。本最喜欢一边恬不知耻地吮吸着一个男人的大家伙，而肉感十足的屁股随着上下侍弄另一个家伙荡起一圈圈性欲的海浪。但越往后，男人们也就越清楚这婊子的本性，逐渐明白不能被本当作一次性的活体震动棒——不管你信不信，本总会在男人里面选择那些更粗更大的家伙，而其他的，他之后甚至主动舔都不会再舔一下——因此会先用他最喜欢的又粗又长的假阴茎来喂饱他，过后再来慢慢满足自己。

可这次的这根假阴茎实在是太长了，直接突破宫口敏感的防线，捅在本的子宫内壁上。“咿呀啊啊啊啊——！呜呜不！不！不要啊啊啊！”可怜的小母亲捂着被顶出弧形的肚子发出哀嚎，不停哭叫着说不要不要，这样会被丈夫发现小子宫被操成别人的形状了。

可男们人见状嬉笑着捅得更狠了。“不要？别急着拒绝，婊子，这不就是你期待的吗？出门找野男人们被轮奸到怀孕，再被你那个老实巴交的丈夫给带回去，让他来养你肚子里怀着的不知道是又谁的种。”

不，不是的。不会的。本在朦胧中好像看到了他的丈夫，那个只因和他接吻就会红透脸的乡下小子，看到了他眼底的失望。以及更多的，年轻人的被妻子背叛的怒火掺杂着嫉妒，会让从来温柔体贴的丈夫这次狠狠地插进来，一直操到他再也走不出门，奶水会在他挨操时意外喷出，而孩子也会生了一个又一个。


End file.
